Unfaithful
by PriMaVera2795
Summary: She backed away from him as tears poured down from her eyes, "W-we cant do this anymore, Jack. I'm engage. So we should e-end t-this—" he embraced her to stop her from saying something too painful for him. "We can't Elsa, I love you so much. I don't care about your engagement, stay by my side and lets just continue to be unfaithful."she followed him and succumbed to his lips.
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOo CHAPTER ONE oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glancing at her wristwatch she noted the time _'8:45 PM',_ letting out a nervous sigh, Elsa reminded herself that she still have twenty minutes to double check her surroundings before _**he**_ comes home.

Eugene Fitzherbert, her first love and first boyfriend. After dating for 3 years, Eugene finally had the courage to ask her hand in marriage which she accept whole-heartedly. Two months have passed and they decided to buy a unit in a high-class condominium and start a new life together as soon-to-be wedded husband and wife.

And now, to celebrate their one year of being engage she decided to surprise him with a candlelight dinner.

With the ideas and suggestions from her friends especially from her sister, she was amazed at how the setting of their normal condo unit turned into an ambiance of a classic restaurant: calm, relaxing and romantic.

Sighing to herself she noticed that it was already nine o'clock in the evening. _'Maybe he was caught in traffic? But it was already passed the rush hour!'_ she thought to herself.

Elsa decided to kill time by playing 'Stick Hero' on her phone; minutes later after failing to keep her focus on the game with so much in her mind, their telephone rang. Thinking that it was Eugene she rushed towards it and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

" _Elsa, how's your surprise?"_ asked a familiar bubbly voice.

Sighing in disappointment she answered, "I… I don't know Anna."

She could feel the arch of her sister's brow, _"Huh? Why?"_

"He is still not here."

" _But it's already quarter to ten!"_

She bit her gasp when she noticed the time, "W-well…maybe…umm…overtime? "she suggested.

She heard her sister sigh, _"I don't know Elsa, but Eugene has been spending his time more on his work than with you."_

"Well, it's not like I can blame him. We know how workaholic he is and how important his job is. _"_

" _Still, he should know how to balance his work and you, like what you are doing for him. We all know how being a pre-school teacher is hard and all yet you still manage to have a time for him, but in those times he barely shows up AND ALL YOU EFFORTS FOR THAT JERK W-!"_

"Anna," she called out before she could hear the not so appealing words of her sister about her fiancée.

" _I'm sorry, it's just…you know…Eugene barely spends his time with you. Tell me when was the last time you two have sex?"_

"ANNA!"

" _Geez, does being a pre-school teacher makes you a little Mary again?"_

"Mary?"

" _You know, sweet-pure-and innocent,"_ her sister giggled.

"Argh! Anna stop it!" she groaned.

" _Hey, I'm just lightening up your mood here. Anyway, you still haven't answer my question."_

"Question?"

" _-sigh- the last when when you two have se—"_

"Okay, okay I get it!" she could feel her cheeks burning up.

" _So when was it?"_

She bit her lip in thought, "Umm…l-last three m-months?"

" _WHAT!?"_ she cringed at her sister's sudden outburst.

"Last three months," she repeated shyly.

" _I-I heard it…sorry…umm… it's just you know—"_

"W-well, I was actually the one who suggested it, because…umm I think the passion might lose already when we got married," she lied. Of course she does want to spend a passionate night with Eugene, how badly she wanted to do it. How many times she attempted to set the mood everytime he came home, welcoming him with a passionate kisses and touches him on his weak spots, and even wearing an oh-so seductive corsets that she knew he loves. But to her dismay, all those times Eugene's respond would be either… _'I'm tired'_ or _'I'm not in the mood for this'_ and would walk straight towards their bedroom not even acknowledging the dim lights, candles and roses that she set up (thanks to the ideas of her friends). There are times also when she was so eager to surprise him even waiting for hours to welcome him, just knowing at the end that he wont be coming for the night because of his work. His work…his WORK…always his GODDAMN WORK! Still with her love for him, she couldn't stay mad to him since she understand how much he loves his work… _more than her_. She shook her head for that _. Of course Eugene loves me…he is just busy…right?_ She encourage herself.

"… _break up with him,"_ she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"WHAT?!"  
 _"I said…why don't you break up with him."_

"ANNA!"

" _Well, it's just you guys don't look a live-in couple anymore but instead an individuals who are sharing a unit."_

"W-wel—"

" _Think about what I said sis, Goodnight and goodluck,"_ with that her sister hung up.

She sighed to herself. Her sister was just worried about her and she understand that, but she wont consider her suggestion because of her love for him. Eugene was a busy man and she knew that.

With a lot of effort she managed to drag herself to their couch and slumped there. She just need to wait.

 _ **And wait.**_

 **And wait.**

 _And wait._

Until she felt herself slowly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She jolted upwards when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw the man she had been expecting last night dress in his suit and tie. Sighing to herself she glanced at her watch. '6:30 AM'.

"What time did you got home?" she asked still looking at her watch.

"Around twelve," he called out from their kitchen.

So she drifted off to sleep while waiting for him. That thought made her angry at him, her efforts at decorating their room and cooking his favorite meals had been wasted. She contained herself to not to cry and just sat there waiting for him.

Minutes later she felt arms around her neck, hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry… I got overtime," Eugene apologized as he kissed the top of her head.

She didn't respond.

"Elsa…," Eugene held her chin and gently made her look at him.

She averted her gaze for she can't stand to look at him now, "I-it's okay," she whispered.

Eugene smiled and kissed her; she didn't respond but just let him.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead for the last time and drew back.

"I-I love you too."

Eugene made his way to the entrance as Elsa stood up.

"U-umm… Eugene I f-forg—"

"By the way, I won't be around this week," he said, cutting her off.

"W-why?"

He shrugged, "Business trip," with that he turned around and opened their door.

"E-eugene I-i!"

"Take care Elsa," he smiled before closing the door shut.

Elsa sighed _again_ , and sat, " I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary," she muttered.

She didn't how to feel, he didn't even noticed the candles, roses and all the things that she have done for her surprise and didn't even greet her 'Happy Anniversary'.

' _Maybe he just forgot to tell you because he has been busy!'_ said a voice in her mind.

That might be right but still those words from him, his appreciation and love from him were what mattered to her.

' _He apologized to you'_

"But he didn't even said anything about their anniversary," she fought back.

' _At least he kissed and told you 'I Love you', right?'_

She didn't respond to that. Everytime she would get mad at him, with just a simple kiss her anger would disappear and that annoyed her.

"Is it really this complicated to love someone?"

Shaking her head she grabbed her phone and texted her three favorite girls.

' _ **Burgess Coffee Shop.**_

 _ **ASAP!**_

 _ **-Elsa'**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HE DID WHAT?!" shouted a red head girl.

"Calm down Merida,"

"But Elsa, how can we calm down. All your efforts has been wasted because of him—"

"Coming home at midnight with Elsa already asleep," said Rapunzel.

Merida nodded her head, "And—"

"Didn't even put you to your bed when he came home and found you asleep on your couch," Anna gritted her teeth.

Merida once again nodded her head, "An—"

"He didn't even notice the changes that you made for him for your candlelight dinner," said the blonde

The red head gave up from saying anything knowing that she would just get interrupted by Anna and Rapunzel, so she just listened and nodded her head agreeing in what the two has been saying.

"He forgot about your anniversary,"

"And now he is at work even though it's Saturday! It's his day off now right?!"

Elsa looked up. Rapunzel was right, Eugene's day off was every Saturday but then he just left for work earlier. Shouldn't he just be at their home and spend their time together knowing that he wouldn't be with her for a week?

Hearing that Merida jolted up from her seat with a loud gasp, making everyone from the coffee shop looked at her with annoyance.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

The three women ushered their friend to sit down, but Merida shook her head and leaned to the three. "He's meeting someone else," she whispered while gritting her teeth.

Elsa choked on her coffee, "N-no…Eugene wouldn't d—"

"He's right," Anna interrupted while rubbing her chin.

That made Elsa groaned, she looked at Rapunzel, "Come on Punzie convince them that Eugene wouldn't do such a thing!" she pleaded.

The blonde woman on the other hand was knitting her brows in thought, "I'm afraid Elsa…but I think they might be right," she muttered.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "He will NOT do that, I know Eugene and he loves me _only_ me."

Rapunzel gasped, "But Elsa—" she was interrupted when her phone rang. Rapunzel sighed as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

The three noticed their blonde friend's face lighten up, "Honey! I'm with my friends…yeah…yeah…Bye! Love you!" with that she hung up and noticed her friends looking at her in question. "Ummm…"

"Boyfriend huh?" Merida smirked.

Rapunzel gulped, "Y-yeah."

"How long have you been together?" asked Anna.

"F-four months."

"FOUR MONTHS AND YET YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" yelled Merida.

"HEY THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!" yelled a man from the other side of the restaurant probably pissed off from her yells.

"FUCK YOU!"

"MERIDA!" Elsa smacked her friend playfully.

The red head sat down and rolled her eyes and faced Rapunzel, "So care to explain?"

The blonde woman scratched her forehead, "Shouldn't we talking about Elsa and Eugene."

The red head eyes widened as she remembered their last topic.

Anna on the other hand immediately placed both her hands on Merida's shoulders to prevent her from standing up _again_ , while Rapunzel squished Merida's cheeks _tightly_ to stop her another set of yell.

"Wyeah! Abouwt thwat Bwastard chweating," Merida said.

Elsa shook her head at her friends, "He won't do that I swear," she said packing up her things.

"But Elsa—"

"Stop it Anna," she warned.

"Still he s—"

"Stop," Elsa said tightly.

Anna sighed as she looked her sister standing up from her seat. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"B-but y-you're leaving,"Anna mumbled.

"I'm going to school."

"School? But it's Saturday," Rapunzel arched her brow in question.

"I will be distributing the grade cards of my students to their parents."

"I see."

"See you later," giving them a smile she turned and walked towards the exit door leaving her three friends.

"Uwmmm…"

Anna and Rapunzel looked at Merida.

"Youw two cawn gwet your hwands off mwee."

With reluctance the two slowly removed their hands off her and sighed.

One.

Two.

Three.

"I SWEAR THAT BASTARD IS CHEATING!"

"HEY SHUT UP!"  
"FUCK YOUU!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsa slumped at her chair, it was only ten in the morning yet she's already exhausted.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about earlier events. There was no way that Eugene will cheat on her, she was sure about that. Right? Eugene was a very very _very_ busy man, there were paper works, appointments, meetings that he had to finish everyday and night that even a complete twenty-four hours wasn't enough.

' _At least that was what you are thinking.'_

She jolt from her seat as that thought occurred on her.

' _Even though your father is the C.E.O. of the famous Winters Corporation, why can he able to spend his time with you, Anna and your mom?'_

"Because he is the boss, and he owns the company. He can have day-offs as much as he wants."

' _But isn't being a C.E.O is much harder than what position Eugene has? So it means even a complete twenty-four hours wasn't enough to finish a C.E.O's task, yet why does your father—'_

"I got it already," she hissed as she clutched her head tightly, attempting to shut up the little voice in her head.

When she finally cleared out her thoughts, she brought her right hand upward and gazed at the diamond ring—their engagement ring. She could still clearly remember what happened that night when Eugene took her out on a romantic dinner, and their dance, then the proposal happened which she gave him the sweetest 'Yes' and then they ended up having an endless lovely night with the presence of each other. Every conversation and every details she placed it in her heart to cherish it forever, because it was the best night that ever happened to her…but why was looking at it now made her cringed? As if it lose it's meaning unlike the first time she wore it, just gazing at the diamonds surrounding it made her sigh lovingly.

Without hesitating, she pulled out the ring from her finger and dropped it on her bag. She couldn't stand looking at it now. She sat properly on her chair and breathed dismissing her thoughts about Eugene to focus on her task.

When the clock struck at 9:30 people begun to fill out the classroom. She smiled at the parents of her students as she welcome them whole heartedly. Silently having a countdown, she finally started the meeting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour had passed and the meeting has end. Elsa stood at the doorway as she bid the exiting parents politely.

"Goodbye Miss Winters," said a smiling old woman.

"Goodbye Mrs. Potts, say 'hi' to little Chip for me!" she smiled back and waved at Mrs. Potts.

"He would like that."

She chuckled and watched the old woman (who was the last person to walk out of the room) walked through the hallway until she disappeared from her sight.

Sighing in relief for a successful meeting, so far no parent complained about the grades that she gave to their child.

Well, she loved her students so much that she treated them as her real children without having favoritism and gave them an equal attention and praises, resulting them to work hard on their activities, and with that they would go home happily to show their mommies the 'star' that she stamped on their hands. _Oh how she knew the way compliments and acknowledgements would enlighten a child._

As she was packing her things she noticed an envelope lying on her desk. It was a brown envelope and she didn't have to open it to know what was inside. Instead she looked at the back of the envelope and sure enough, there written at the upper left side of the envelope was a name of one of her students.

"Ethan James Bennett," she read. "Guess I should stay for minutes," she sat down again on her chair to wait.

When ten minutes had passed and still no sign of a parent coming she stood up and grabbed her bag and placed the brown envelope inside. "Guess I should just give it to them on Monday," she slipped her bag and walked outside the room after making sure that the air conditioner and lights were turned off. She closed the door and locked it.

Elsa started to walk through the hallway, "I wonder why Pippa nor Jamie cannot make it." She said to herself as she mentioned the parents of Ethan. This is the first time when none of them could attend the meeting so she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the possible reasons of the sudden absence of Ethan's parents.

"They might be out of town," she said. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice her surroundings.

And when she turned right that's when her senses came back but it's too late for she could feel a sudden pain in her forehead and her weight dragging her down.

She closed her eyes for the impact but then…

Someone held her hand preventing her from falling.

She slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of blue one.

And that made her heart beat wildly that it hurts.

But that didn't stop her from gazing at the man in front of her. She noticed how his unique silvery-white hair spiked, his perfectly shaped black eyebrows that girls would be envy at, his striking blue eyes that could look through your soul, and lastly…his lips, his oh-so perfectly shaped lips were—

Were smirking?

He was smirking?

At her?

And that made Elsa realize the situation she was in. she was standing with half of her body bending downwards, and her hand outstretched and was held by a man whom she goddamn didn't know, and they were like that for who knows how long!

Geez, if somebody saw them there, they might think that they were rehearsing a classical dance pose. Well that might apply _only_ those who appreciate classical dances, unlike the janitor who was happened to pass by; looked at them weirdly and brought his right hand to his ear and drew a circular motion while tsking muttering the word 'crazy' again and again.

Watching the man still smirking and hearing the janitor still saying 'crazy' Elsa got pissed off and stood straight, she faced the janitor behind them who was about to go down the stairs.

"Now, you tell who between us is crazy!" Elsa couldn't contain her tone, she was embarrassed with the sudden turn of events.

The janitor looked at her.

Looked at her.

And still looking at her.

To her dismay, the janitor once again started to tsking and repeated the 'crazy' word again and again while doing the circular motion around his ear.

Elsa let out an annoyed groan and faced the silvery-white haired man.

"Still smirking huh?" she asked _really_ pissed off.

The man's smirk widened, "Thank you."

"W-why are you thanking me?" she could feel her cheeks reddened.

"Well, I'm really flattered that a gorgeous woman is checking me out."

"C-c-checking y-you out?" Elsa's face was really burning now.

"Yeah, and I think it took you sixty seconds to examine my face that's why we were stuck in that position and got called crazy. So how was it? Did I pass your standards?" the man wiggled his brow.

Elsa scoffed, "Sorry to burst your bubble mister but I think I am so distracted with your _gray_ hair that I started to battle with my thoughts about what to call you when I will be thanking you, should it be just a simple 'thank you' or to make myself a courteous woman should I said 'thank you so much grandfather'. Geez, I almost thought you're a seventy year old man with your hair."

The man narrowed his eyes, "It's not gray…it's silvery-white like snow!"

"Sure old man!"

"Really huh? Then explain to me why were you gaping like a fish at an old man like me?" once again his smirk appeared.

"G-gaping?"

"Uhuh."

"W-what?"

"Admit it."

Elsa balled her fist from embarrassment and anger, "Fine suit yourself, I was studying your face but sorry you didn't pass my standard, jerk!" and with that she turned her heel and started walking she could still hear the man chuckling.

"Hey missy!" she stopped on her tracks and reluctantly looked from her shoulders at the _silvery_ -white haired man.

"What?"

The smirked appeared on his face.

"My name is Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you!"

And he winked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **A/N: So that's it. This story just suddenly appeared on my thoughts and I just wanted to type everything in here. SO I hope you like it…or not?**_

 _ **Still, I will be continuing this. Please leave a comment. Any, constructive criticisms are welcome.**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter.**_

 **-PrimAveRa**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows guys! This made me want to make the second chapter ASAP. I hope you will tune in until the end. =)

SO HERE IT IS!

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo CHAPTER TWO oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He winked.

He winked at _**her**_. _'Was he trying to flirt?'_ she thought. Oh how she wanted to erase that smirk from that gorg— awful face of him. She had the urge to show him her ring right now to smack on his that she was very much engage and didn't have time to flirt with him.

Elsa shook her head and descended on stairs, wishing that she won't see him ever again.

How wrong she was about that.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack bit the corner of his lip as he watched the retreating form of the woman. He didn't know why but the moment their eyes met, he suddenly felt drawn to those blue eyes of hers. He knew the feeling was mutual especially when he noticed her scrutinizing every detail of his face. He was sure about that, because from his wise estimation they had been in that awkward position for a minute. Well, he didn't mind it though; he was actually enjoying the way the softness of her hand sent tingling sensation on his body as they held hands. It was amazing that how a simple contact brought hundred effects on him, that letting go of her would be the last on his mind…screw that crazy janitor that he wanted to strangle, he just ruined their wonderful _moment_.

Shaking his head he continued on his way towards his destination as he silently wished to meet her again.

He stopped on his tracks when he reached a blue door decorated with colorful butterflies surrounding the large tree made of cartolina, and art works that he guessed was made by the students were glued on each leaves. He smiled at himself as looking at the door brought him pure nostalgia. Thinking that he had been staring at the door for a while he twisted the knob and opened it. As he greeted the sight of the classroom there was one thing that he was sure would happen.

His sister _**will**_ surely kill him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elsa parked her car in front of the Bennett's residence, since she didn't have any urgent to do she decided to just give Ethan's report card on Pippa, plus she would like to hang out with a friend for awhile. She emerged from her car and walked towards the front door and was about to knock when—

"YOU GOT DISTRACTED?" yelled a familiar voice inside the house, whom she thought was talking to a phone.

"What time did you get in there anyway?"

Elsa thought that the woman inside calmed down because of the silence filling the house but…

"10:45?! I SAID YESTERDAY THAT THE MEETING STARTS AT 9:30 NOT 10:45!...SHUT UP BIG BROTHER, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES, GOODBYE!"

"Is she talking about the PTA meeting?," Elsa wondered. She was about to knock when a cheerful voice called out her name.

"TEACHER ELSA!" a four year old brunette little boy standing at the entrance gate with a greyhound squealed.

She faced the little boy and grinned as she spread her arms wide, "Ethan, come here little guy!"

Ethan ran towards his teacher who enveloped him in a bear hug, his greyhound pet behind him.

"Where have you been?" Elsa drew back and sat just enough to meet his height.

The little boy beamed at her question, "Abby and I went to park,"

"Abby?"

"She's my pet and best friend!" he gestured to the greyhound. The brown and white dog thinking that she finally got their attention jumped on Elsa and started to lick her face. Elsa giggled rubbing the greyhounds head much to the dog's delight and looked back at Ethan. She knew how talkative the little guy was that he would story tell everything that happened at the park.

"— and then there's a little house with a super big ice cream on its roof and then there's a man with ice cream that giving other children ice cream, so I and Abby went there and waited to give me ice cream."

"So did he give you some?"

Ethan puffed his cheeks, "No, the ice cream guy didn't, and I asked him if I could have one, but he asked me if I have money…but I remembered my uncle said if some weird guy asked me some money then I should run back home because that guy must be a boogeyman. So I yelled at the ice cream guy and ran!"

Elsa fought back to laugh, her student must have thought that the ice cream vendor was a from what he said 'a boogeyman', "How come you thought that he was weird?"

"Well he lives in an ice cream like the witch in the 'Hansel and Gretel' who lives in a candy house and he is also giving ice cream to the children, but I don't know why he didn't give me any and ask for money instead and that made him weirder!"

"Well, what did you say to him?" she moved her head in curiosity.

"I told him that the police will be coming to get him!" Ethan said as he dabbed his chest proudly.

Elsa couldn't contain it anymore and laughed, their noise must have been heard because the door behind her suddenly opened revealing a petite woman with chestnut hair, her eyes widened at them. "Elsa? What brings you here?"

Elsa stood up and faced the woman, "Well, since I don't have anything to do, is decided to drop by and give you Ethan's card."

"How nice of you, come, come make yourself at home," Pippa smiled at her and ushered her inside of the house and made her sat on the couch. Pippa went to the kitchen to grab some juice and cookies and went back to the living room where she found her son talking like a proud hero to his teacher. She approached the two and gave each a glass of juice and placed the cookies on the table. She sat beside Elsa and ushered her child to come to her, "And where have you been to young man?"

Ethan beamed and ran to her mom who started to wipe his sweat with a towel before changing his shirt. He began his story at the park.

"You thought that he was a 'boogeyman' because he looks weird and asks for your money?" Pippa's eyes widened in shock.

Ethan nodded his head vigorously.

"How come you think that he was a 'boogeyman' by him being weird and asking for your money?"

The little guy jumped from his seat and grinned, remembering someone he adore so much, "My best uncle in the world!"

Pippa rolled her eyes, "Dear, that's because he is the only uncle that you got."

Elsa laughed and faced the little boy, she should tell him the truth, "Well Ethan, the ice cream guy is not actually a 'boogeyman'."

The boy looked at her in confusion, "But he lives in an ice cream—oh because he is a 'candy man', right?"

Elsa sighed, "No he is not a candy man to, but the house that you're saying is probably an ice cream stand."

"But he is asking for money."

Elsa ruffled his hair, "That's because he thought that you were going to buy an ice cream."

"Buy an ice cream?"

"Yes, because he is an ice cream vendor."

"But he is giving other children with ice cream!"

"Are those children with someone?"

Ethan bit his lip as he tried to remember, "Well, they have their parents with them."

"That's because their parents are the one who is paying their ice cream."

"Pay?"

Pippa answered this time, "Yes darling, you should have money to pay in order for you to buy the ice cream."

Ethan slumped on his seat realizing everything, "So, he is neither a boogeyman nor a candy man?"

"Yes, he is an ice cream vendor."

"So uncle is lying to me about the boogeyman."

Pippa scratched the back of her head. Oh how it was hard for her to explain everything to her son, especially this time when a wonderful brother of her said something to her son without even explaining it right. She noted to herself that she was really going to kill a certain someone later.

Elsa noticed her friend's difficulties, "Well, your uncle must probably talking about a swindler."

"A swindler?" Ethan eyes widened.

"Yes, a swindler is a person who lies to other people in order to get money from them," she explained hoping that the little guy would understand.

"Ohhhh" Ethan nodded his head slowly. Then suddenly a a light bulb occurred to him, "What if that guy is a swindler pretending to be an ice cream vendor!" he exclaimed with a tone like he just had solved a mystery. He jumped from his seat and faced the two women, he gave them a hug. "I will be upstairs for awhile for my research," with that he ran to the stairs with Abby following behind. "I'm sure uncle will be thrilled about this."

The two woman face-palmed, "Well, let's just let him be," Pippa chuckled.

Elsa grinned, "Well we all know how an imagination of a child runs wild," then she remembered something. "Oh, about Ethan's report card…" she opened her bag and fished out a brown envelope and gave it to Pippa.

Pippa opened the enveloped and smiled when she saw stars—meaning excellent drawn on different subjects and skills and characters. "I'm so glad that he improved," she commented.

"Well, Ethan actually has his excellent talents and skills in the first place he was just to shy, especially when he didn't know anyone inside the classroom, but when he got comfortable to everyone and be friends with them he just suddenly opens up to us and shows those skills that he has been hiding," Elsa smiled, "I was actually surprise to discover how talkative he is."

Pippa sighed, "Yeah, enough for him to be in a noisy list."

The blonde woman laughed, "Well…to tell you the truth he is actually the one I'm assigning to list those names of his classmates who are being noisy."

"Let me guess, so that he in return would shut up and behave because he is holding a big role." Pippa grinned.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, it's the same case of my _favorite_ big brother. He is the noisiest in their classroom that makes him the first one to be listed in the 'noisy list' and even a simple scolding from his teachers won't make him shut up, so instead they assigned him to be the one who will list, and that made my brother finally behave, because he knew how much trouble he will got from his classmates when he don't act well. If he didn't keep quiet and still being noisy guy, just imagine the complaints of his classmates being listed by him where he should be the one being listed instead. (A/N: I hope you understand what I wrote in this.) Pippa shook her head from the memory.

"And the same case happened to his nephew." Elsa added.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't be surprise if ever my brother will have a son and be like that too." Pippa cringed at that thought.

Elsa nodded, "Anyway, may I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Well, I was wondering… why weren't you able to attend the PTA meeting earlier?"

The chestnut-haired woman scratched her head, "Actually, my mom called me yesterday and she said that she is not feeling well. So Jamie drove me and Ethan to her house to look for her, and I and Ethan stayed overnight, while Jamie was on his sister up until now, he's teaching her for a preparations for her midterms. We just got back here earlier…I think 10:30? And yeah. I'm really sorry for troubling you to come here," she apologized.

Elsa smiled at her, "It's okay really, not a big deal. You've done the right thing about taking care of your mom. About me coming here…I actually don't have anything to do so you're not holding me for any meetings. Besides, I also wanted to hang out with you and Ethan."

"Thank you Elsa, I'm glad to have you as my son's teacher and my friend," suddenly the chestnut-haired woman remembered something that made her twitch. "Actually I send someone there as my replacement."

"Replacement?"

Pippa nodded, "Yeah, I knew that neither Jamie nor I would be able to attend the meeting because of our own agenda, I send my oh-so favorite brother in our place instead."

Elsa didn't know what she should say, "W-well…uumm—"

"He thought that the meeting would be at 10:45 that's why he got in there at that time. I can forgive him for that, because knowing you…you would still be at there at that time to wait for us in case we come late. But then, he got _distracted_ by a _**woman**_ and forgot the task that he should do especially when the time is running."

Elsa scratched her head nervously as she watched her friend gritting her teeth and hands closed tightly. She was sure that Pippa would want to choke her brother now, and the look on her face made her squirm on her seat. "W-well…t-that…b-brother o-of yours…is f-funny. I-It w-would be n-nice t-to meet …h-him s-someday," she stifled a nervous laugh.

"If you got the chance to meet him, I swear you can't stand being with someone like him," Pippa sighed, Don't get her wrong she loved her brother...so much, there were just times when he could act so annoying like an immature child.

"Come on Pippa, maybe your brother didn't intend to-," she was cut off when the front door came bursting open.

"Emma Sophia Bennett! Your favorite and loving brother…" the man who came in, stopped on his tracks as he noticed a familiar woman sitting on the couch beside her sister. He could say that the woman was as surprised as he is based on her reaction.

"UNCLE JACK FROST!" Ethan came running from the stairs and hugged his uncle's legs.

"…is here," was the only thing that Jack could say because of the sight of the woman in front of him.

But the woman in front of him A.K.A. Elsa had other thing in mind.

Pippa was right.

She wouldn't be able to stand being with **_him_**.

And she mean it.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: that's it for this chapter. Sorry if there was no Jelsa scene, and also for boring you… I just wanted to introduce the other characters that will be part of this fic. So, Jamie and Pippa here are married and they have a son named Ethan.** **I just thought that jack's sister would be nice to be with jamie.** **Ummm...if you're wondering...no, Jack doesn't live with them, he has his own pad and a lot will happen in there.(evil smirk).**

 **If you guys have any question or if there's something that confused you…feel free to ask!**

 **Also constructive criticisms are very much welcome.**

 **Next chapter would be about Jelsa! Please stay tune!**

 **And leave a review or comment, for me to know your perspective.**

 **Thank you again…**

 **-PrimaVera**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys** _ **again**_ **for leaving a review and for following this fiction, also the Guest Reviewers...thank you so much. The cookies of appreciation will be delivered there, just wait….;)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo CHAPTER THREE oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pippa could feel it, the tension between her brother and her friend…it was so intense…and _awkward_. Her brother stood there in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Elsa on the other hand was biting her lips (—Jesus! She's not breathing anymore!) as she sat there stiff and _frozen_.

She followed their gaze, eyes moving from Jack to Elsa- then Jack to Elsa-Jack to Elsa-Jack to Elsa-Jack to Elsa

"For Goodness sake! How long are you going to look at each others face?" Pippa exclaimed as she couldn't take the silence in her house anymore.

The two realizing what they did, looked anywhere but each other.

Ethan giggled as he nudged his uncle, "Uncle Jack has a crush!"

"Wha—" he was cut of when Ethan tackled him, bringing them down on the floor with Abby licking his face. Oh how Jack wanted to thank the two for hiding his now burning face.

Pippa cleared her throat, "Well… to be honest, that was really awkward."

Elsa nodded slowly, "Y-yeah."

The chestnut-haired woman pursed her lip, "Well, care to explain about your reaction. Have you guys met each already?"

Jack sat on the floor and smirked, with Ethan on his lap, "Wel—"

"He was just too mesmerized to see such a beauty like me," Elsa smirked. _'Time to get back at you Mr. Oh-so I'm Hot!'_

Pippa's eyes widened at her response, "E-elsa—"

Jack scoffed, "W-wow, said the woman who _again_ … stared at me for almos—"

"Ummm…Jack, you do realize that you are talking about yourself right?" Pippa butted in arching her brow.

Jack brought his hand on his face, attempting to cover the redness of his cheeks, "You kidding me? I'm not staring!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever bro!"

"I'm serious—"

"Uncle Jack why are you covering your face?" Ethan asked innocently.

Elsa leaned forward as she placed her elbows on her knees, "Because he's too shy to admit everything."

Ethan perked up as realization hit him, "Then that means you are lying to us, right uncle? Then you are going to ask for money, Then that makes you a boog—no, a swindyman!"

"Its swindler, honey," Pippa corrected.

"I mean a swindler! Uncle Jack, you have to tell the truth and admit everything! I love you so much, Uncle and I don't want the police to harvest—"

"It's arrest."

"I-I mean arrest you!" the little boy who was too worried about his uncle hugged his leg and sobbed.

Pippa sighed and looked accusingly at his brother, "That's what you got when you keep telling him things without explaining it thoroughly."

"Hey, I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then what about a weird man who's asking for money is called a boogeyman."

Jack scratched his head, "W-well I'm just saying that he should be careful about those people."

"Really? Well, he just accused an ice cream vendor as one of those you called a 'boogeyman'."

"Umm…Is that a good thing?" Jack looked at her sister sheepishly.

Pippa sighed and walked towards his son and picked him up, "Come on honey, it's not like that. Your uncle is not a swindler."

Ethan looked up to his mother, "Really?"

Pippa smiled, "He's just too shy…that's why he's not telling the truth."

"Hey!"

Ethan's face lit up, "The truth?"

Pippa smirked and whispered something to her son as her eyes looked playfully at Jack and Elsa. Ethan, hearing his mother's words brought his hand to his mouth as he burst into fit of giggles.

"Stop polluting my nephew's mind, Pippa!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed the little boy from his sister.

"Geez, I'm just clearing out his mind about what is the truth and why you won't tell us the truth…that's all dear brother," Pippa winked.

Jack raised his brow at the chestnut haired woman as he sat down on the single couch, with Ethan on his lap trying to avoid the gaze of the blonde woman who's sitting not too far away from him, "And what is the 'truth' that you are talking about, dearest sister?"

"The truth that Uncle Jack likes Teacher Elsa!" Ethan said happily.

"What?!" the two shouted in unison.

Pippa laughed, "Now, don't add anything if you don't want to make this topic longer…Just let my son believe that fact."

"But that's not even a fact!"

"Oh shut up brother!"

Jack slumped on his seat and pouted, looking anywhere but her. Then something clicked on his mind, "Wait did you just say? Teacher Elsa?" he asked looking at the little boy.

"Yes, Teacher Elsa is the woman you like, she's my teacher," grinned Ethan.

Jack slowly turned his head to the blonde woman, "Y-you're h-his teacher?"

Elsa cleared her throat, "Yeah…and from what I learned you should be there at the meeting as Mrs. Bennett's replacement."

Pippa nodded her head and looked at his brother, "That's right Jack, and because of the reason that you got distracted by a _woman,_ you weren't able to make it in time—well, not that you arrived there on the right time in the first place. Anyway, who was that woman that you got distracted to?"

Jack and Elsa tensed at her sudden question. Thinking that her brother wouldn't answer, she continued. "Let me guess, you tried to flirt with her, right? If you just behave then you wouldn't miss Elsa. Now explain yourself since I'm so embarrass now, because of my brother's idiocy…my son's teacher made her way in our house just to give me the report card when my br—."

"Pippa, It's alright," whispered Elsa.

"But you should say sorry brother."

Jack gulped and hesitantly looked at his fuming sister, "A-actually…"

Pippa raised her brow, "What?"

"Uumm…that w-woman…is…a-actual-ly…w-with…us…right…n-now," The decibel of his voice lowered as he answered, but it was enough for Pippa to hear everything and to realize everything.

She nodded her head slowly and looked at Elsa, "So…you guys didn't miss each other, for you actually met."

Elsa reddened but nodded her head.

"—and the reason why you didn't recognized him as my brother or as a _normal_ person is because you two met in an unexpected way and I think it happened outside the classroom, and that's when my dearest brother started to flirt with you," Pippa concluded.

"Well, it's not like I flirted with her or anything…" Jack whispered.

"Y-yeah…h-he actually saved m-me from t-tripping," The blonde woman mumbled.

"Tripping? Was there a wet floor or something? Or you guys just happened to experience the cliche shoujo-manga's 'first meeting'?"

Jack scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "W-well, if what you mean is when the heroine happened to bumped onto someone and that someone who happened to be the hero, saved her from falling by holding her hand and resulting them to looked at each other for at leas—"

"And that's what happened to us," Elsa butted in not wanting to hear the rest of his words, because she knew she would be humiliated.

' _Because he's telling the truth right?'_

' _Shut up'_ , she groaned to herself.

Pippa looked at them in awe, "Now I get it, because of the 'staring contest', you broke that by flirting with her?"

"Hey! It's not that I fl—"

"Whatever brother," then Pippa looked at Elsa," I'm really sorry about that El; I know how arrogant my brother can be. That's why he used that time to take advantage of your weakness by humiliating you."

"Hey! I'm sounding like a rapist here."

But Pippa ignored him, "And as an exchange for that—"

Elsa shook her head sensing trouble, "N-no i-t's okay, actually, it's not that…uumm…it's not really a big deal for me."

"No…the action of my brother is a big deal already, plus I also wanted to thank you for making here at home just to give me my son's report card. That's why as for an apology and as a token of appreciation…" Pippa smirked.

' _I really got a bad feeling about this,'_ Elsa thought to herself.

"…my brother will treat you to lunch," Pippa looked at her brother innocently. "Right, brother?"

Jack completely red averted his gaze, "W-well…i-if that's the only w-way to make it up to h-her…t-then, w-why not?"

Elsa looked at him incredulously as faint blush occurred on her cheeks.

Pippa clapped her hands, "Then it's settled! Now go shoo! Shoo! It's already quarter to twelve, you guys must be hungry!" Pippa grabbed the still shocked girl and pushed her towards her brother.

Ethan who had been quiet for a while looked at his uncle and teacher, "Are you guys leaving already? Can I come too?"

Pippa shook her head and carried her son, "No, honey. They will be having a date?"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Jack shouted.

"But mom, I still haven't told Uncle Jack about the ice cream vendor being a swindler!" the little boy whined as he struggled from his mom's hold.

"Oh, hush…your Uncle will visit us later. He will be telling us a story…his _wonderful_ story," Pippa smirked at his brother.

Jack gritted his teeth to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah…so see you later little guy," he ruffled his nephew's head before ushering Elsa to outside.

When the door _finally_ shut behind them, the two adults let out a sigh and stand there awkwardly.

Jack decided to break the silence as he cleared his throat, "S-so umm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Elsa sighed, "T-this is r-really…a-awkward."

Jack scratched his head, "Y-yeah."

"I-I'm just going to go home," Elsa started to walk when someone held her elbow.

"W-wait! I…really wanted to apologize earlier, and I think treating you would be the way to make it up to you. So can we have a lunch together?" He bit his lip as he asked her.

Elsa looked at the man and felt his sincerity, then she laughed.

"W-why are you laughing? I-im ser-rious here!"

Elsa shook her head, "I just realized the turn-off events. You shouldn't be apologizing you know? In fact, I should be the one saying my gratitude towards you. It's just I got embarrass and overreacted…but honestly, it's not a big deal. It's not that you flirted anyway, you just winked and all. Nothing serious."

Jack looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad?"

Elsa smiled, the look he had right now was similar to a child begging for forgiveness, "Why would I be mad?"

"So, were cool?"

"Yup!"

Jack breathed out loudly as if a hundred weight was lifted off him. He straightened his posture and gave her a friendly smile, "Hello there young lady, how are you? I'm Jack Frost by the way," He stretched out his hand towards her, which she gladly took," Elsa Winters, it's nice to meet you too," they shook hands as they smiled at each other, both happy that the tension between them was finally gone.

Jack pulled back his hand, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know. You decide."

The silvery-white haired man smiled, "Glad you said that, I just know a place somewhere. Well, the problem is…I'm using my motorcycle when I got here and I know you will be uncomfortable riding it," he said as he gestured to her red pencil skirt. "-so can we use your car if it's alright with you?"

Elsa smiled, "Of course.

"And I will be the one driving it?" Jack outstretched his palm.

Elsa knowing what he meant, dug her keys on her bag and dropped it on his palm, "Drive safely Mr. Frost."

"You can count on me Teacher Elsa."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

They ended up going to a restaurant near Little Children's Teaching and Learning School (the school where Elsa works at). After ordering their meals they decided to know each other more by playing '20 Question'

"So…"Jack leaned on the table, "Your last name is Winters, right?"

"Yup, okay my turn!"

"Wait! It wasn't even a question!"

"Then what is it?"

"More on a confirmation!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Fine…go on."

"Are you by any chance related to Agdar Winters? You know…the head of the Winters Corporation."

Elsa sighed mentally; she knew that he would eventually ask her about it anyway, "Yes."

Jack's eyes widened, "Really? Then you must be rich?"

"Y-you could say that," she mumbled.

"Are you the oldest child?"

Elsa knitted her brows, "You're asking too much questions. My turn now."

"Pffft—Fine."

"So…what's you're profession?"

Jack looked at her blankly, "Geez, you're like a teacher asking your student the 'what do you want to be when you grow up!'," he said using a high pitch tone.

"Mind you Mr. Frost. I _am_ a teacher, besides what's wrong about asking your profession?"

"Fine," then he grinned arrogantly, "I'm a professional photographer…and all of my captions are eminent, you didn't know but there might be portraits that you have already seen that was captured by me."

"Really?"

"Yeah…have you ever seen the portrait of 'The Ice Castle of Arendelle' that was recently hung on the Burgess Photo Gallery?" he asked excitedly.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, w-wait –you mean…"

Jack beamed at her, "That's right! It was captured by yours truly, Mademoiselle."

The blonde woman stared at him in awe, "That's amazing."

He smirked at her, "I finally got to amuse you."

"Okay, you're awesome…I admit it, It's not like people can easily take a picture of that castle, right? There are obstacles that you have to pass through: You need to brace yourself for the cold weather and from what I researched, there's this large creature called Marshmallow—"

"-sigh…you didn't know how awful and scary he is. He is like a large beast covered in snow with ice fangs, he is really protective over the ice castle, that the moment I stepped in front of it…that marshmallow fella suddenly appeared and carry me like a sack of rice and threw me. Gawd! How much bruises I got from him." Jack cringed at the memory.

"But you must be strong that you were able to have a good shot of the castle," Elsa praised him.

"Well…actually I and that fella became friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah…well—"Jack stopped for a while as a waiter came by their table to place their meal. They thanked them and continued their conversation while they began to eat. "There's this one time when I landed on an ice stairs—courtesy of the Marshmallow guy— I felt something on my hand, so I dug and then what I found is a gold tiara. I didn't know what gotten in to me for wearing the tiara as I went back to Marshmallow, maybe to tease him? Then when I reached him again I closed my eyes as I prepared for another flight, but I got surprise when it kneeled in front of me."

Elsa was silent for a while as she listened to him, "Maybe that crown was from its creator or something?"

Jack nodded, "That's what I thought too. Anyway, ever since then we became friends, that he also let me inside the castle."

"That's really cool."

He smiled, "Yes…it was really an unforgettable experience. After that I decided to take a break for awhile from heavy adventures, so I planned to apply as a photographer on the 'Burgess Digital Photo Studio'."

"You really love photography, huh?"

"Yup. Now's my turn."

"Okay, okay."

"Why is it that you choose to become a teacher instead of working in your own company? Aren't you one of the heiresses of the WC? Who will be taking over it once your dad cannot handle the company anymore?"

"Whoah! Whoah! Too much questions."

Jack just grinned at her.

"You're really curious about that, huh?"

Jack leaned closer as he gazed at her, making sure that their eyes would meet, "Not just that… I want to know _everything_ about you."

Elsa could feel her cheeks burning, _'Calm down Elsa, he just wanted to know you more…what's wrong about that?'_ she cleared her throat, "Well, being a teacher has been my dream ever since then and my father really respects that, but I know that my father cannot handle the company forever, and I also don't want my sister to be involve in something she didn't want to—because her life revolves around designing. So as his eldest daughter… I promised him when the right time has come, I will quit being a teacher and take over the company as his successor."

"But aren't you feeling a bit _forced_?"

Elsa shook her head slowly, "Not really, I also love working at our company, in fact…I've already attended few meetings in there with my father and done some paperworks…you know for me to be familiarized about business world. It's just I love teaching more than being a C.E.O, that's why I will miss being with those students of mine once I took over the WC," she smiled sadly. She waited for him to say anything as she started to play with her pasta, but then seconds had passed and still no reaction from him. She dropped her fork gently and ever-so slowly looked up at him. She almost gasped when she saw him staring at her _intently_ with a sincere smile on his face. "W-what a-are y-you s-staring at?" she stammered.

"Am I staring?"

"Yes you are," she whispered. Gawd, she didn't want to face him right now, because everytime their eyes would lock she would be having this burning sensation on her body…and she was _scared_ of that.

To her alarm, the man in front of her leaned _closer_ to the point where she could feel the tip of his nose almost touching hers, "Really?" she could feel his breath fanned her face as he asked with his husky voice.

Then suddenly Jack chuckled and leaned back, that's when she realized that she was holding her breath, "Sorry Elsa, I couldn't help myself to stop staring at you." He admitted.

"W-why?"

Jack held up his index finger, "One, you are so selfless, that you are willing to give up your dream to help your father."

"I told you I also love worki—"

"Shhhhh," then Jack held his middle finger next to his index, "Second, I'm amazed about how you show your love towards your family."

Elsa bit her lip shyly, "What is so amazing about that? Of course every one of us loves our own family."

"I know…it's just yours is too influential? I don't know what adjective to use," he chuckled.

She let out a small smile and placed her arms on the table, "So what's the third one?"

Jack leaned on his hands which were resting on the table, "You sure you wanted to know the third one?" he gave her a teasing smile.

"Well, yeah…as long as it's something out of sincerity, then I guess…I would want it to know," She grinned at him, but deep inside… _'Elsa, calm down...it's not like he's going to confess his love for you, you just met each other so that will be impossible, plus! You're not a teenager anymore so you can handle something similar to a love confession…so keep calm.'_

Jack bit the corner of his lip and moved his head sideward as he continued to gaze at her, "Well…the third one is…I simply cannot take my eyes off you."

"Wha—"Elsa could feel the heat rushed up to her cheeks as she covered it with her hands. She averted her gaze from him and whispered accusingly, "Y-you're m-making me fl-lustered here!"

Jack chuckled, "Well you asked for it... Just telling you the truth."

Elsa cleared her throat, "I-I really d-don't know how to respond to t-that…all I know i-is that w-we should go." She grabbed her bag and stood up.

Jack did the same, "Okay then," he said smirking as he grabbed his wallet and left some money for their bill before following her outside.

When they reached her car, he outstretched his hand to her asking for her key, which she gave almost hastily. He just laughed at her teasingly and opened the passenger's door for her, before he went to the other side and sat on the driver's seat.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

The drive to Bennett's residence was silent but not awkward, they just sat there with Elsa looking at her window, face still flushing and Jack facing the driveway, grin still plastered on his face. Jack glanced at Elsa and asked, "Can I turn on the radio?"

When he saw her nod, he pressed the button and instantly a very familiar music filled the car. Right… _very_ familiar.

 _Pardon the way that I stare_ _  
_ _There's nothing else to compare_

As soon as he heard those lyrics, he pursed his lips preventing his grin to become wider.

 _The sight of you makes me weak_ _  
_ _There are no words left to speak_

He bobbed his head with the music obviously enjoying the moment and its effect on the woman beside him.

 _So if you feel like I feel_ _  
_ _Please let me know that it's real_

Remembering that the next part would surely tease Elsa, Jack decided to sing along. Unknown to him with his husky voice filling the air, Elsa started to have Goosebumps on her arms.

 _You're just too good to be true_ _  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Sure enough as he sang those words while glancing at her, he noticed how her already flushed face reddened even more.

"Jack, stop teasing me," the blonde woman whined.

Jack chuckled, "Alright, alright…I'll stop," truth to be told, he stopped singing and just hummed, as he drove the car still with a smile on his face.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack turned off the engine as they reached her sister's house. He looked at his other side and was surprised to see Elsa looking back at him.

' _Don't be assuming man; she's just waiting for you to leave her car!'_

"R-right." he stopped the urge to smack himself. "S-so—"

"I'm glad that I've got to spend some of my time with you," Elsa smiled at him.

He smirked at her, "Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

They stayed like that for awhile just staring at each other— but they didn't mind.

"U-umm…it's my turn to ask you a question, right?" Jack said.

Elsa remembering their game, gave him a 'go on' look.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

Elsa blinked at him in confusion, "Is that your question?"

"Yup."

"Ughhh…yes?" then she dug her phone from her bag and gave it to him. She watched him punched on her phone until something rang on Jack's side and that made him grinned like he just won a lottery.

She confirmed her guess when Jack fished out his own phone, and looked at it for awhile, before giving her back her own phone. She looked at it and sure enough, his number was added on her contact list.

"Hey Elsa."

She looked at him as soon as she heard him call…then—

 _ **Shutter**_

She didn't know what happened so she just sat there dumbfounded as he bid her goodbye.

Realization struck her as soon as he left her car.

He just took a picture of her!

She just sighed giving up the idea of erasing her picture. So she transferred on the driver's seat and looked on the window, she saw Jack waved at her with his trademark smirk before entering the front door.

She shook her head dismissing the thoughts of him until her phone vibrated. She got a message…from Jack. It was just a simple message yet the way it affected her made her want to smack herself.

 _ **To: Elsa**_

' _ **I hope to see you again, Princess**_

 _ **I still have more turns in our game, so do you. ;)'**_

 _ **-Jack**_

She shook her head again…trying to erase him from her thoughts. She opened her bag and dropped her phone, until she noticed something inside it. Something that remind her about the reality; that she seemed to forget as she spent her time with Jack. Something that made her wanted to regret the events earlier but she couldn't bring herself to. Something that made her agitation vanished and replaced with guilt.

Because…

There inside her bag laid her _engagement ring_.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So…care to share us what happened?"

Jack looked up from his phone to his sister and gave her a bear-hug as he grinned, "Em-bear I love you so much!" he squealed.

Pippa looked at her brother weirdly, "Are you okay?"

Jack continued to grin like an idiot as he pulled back from his sister, "Of course!"

Ethan launched at his uncle who carried him, "Uncle Jack, Mom said that you have a wonderful story to tell us!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Jack looked at his nephew and _giggled_ , "Nah…" he sang as he put Ethan down who whined in return.

Jack just slumped on the couch, "Can I stay for a bit?" He asked his sister; well more like to himself because he didn't even heard his sister's response.

He laid there on the sofa hand on his mouth to hide his reddening cheeks and wide grin, mind _too_ preoccupied. Gawd, he was too sure about something, not because he just felt it…but he knew it.

They would surely meet each other again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N; phew! I finally finished the chapter 3! I hope you guys will love it. I'm sorry if the fluffs are boring. (I didn't even know if you can call that fluff).**

 **SOOOOO…. Guys I'm begging you…Please read and review for me to know your reactions. Thank you! :)**

 **Again, constructive criticisms are very much welcome.**

 **-sigh- It's already 4 in the morning! I missed my bed now! I gotta go!**

 **See you on the next chappie!**

 **-PrimaVera**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. It was actually my first day in college and that made me really nervous that I wasn't able to concentrate on writing this chapter. Anyway, school and awesome and all, and we won't be having classes every Wednesday which is tomorrow so I have all night to finish this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!

 _ **To**_ _ **Fed-Ex we ship you and you**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Even me, I also can't wait to write that part, there are so many scenarios that I'm thinking of and I hope what will I be writing won't disappoint you. Thank you for your reviews.**_ __ __

 _ **To Guest:**_

 _ **Yup, the role of Jack Frost here will have a really BIG impact towards the other characters so they should really watch out…especially our lovely Queen. Thank you for the review**_ __

 _ **To**_ _ **Bleep Bloop1**_ _ **:**_

 _ **I really love reading your reviews, and I hope you won't get tired of reading this fic. Anyway about Elsa, well she really don't want to think about Eugene and the fact that their engaged as of now, because thinking about Eugene just made her think about the possibilities that he's cheating. Plus, I really intended to write that because of ehem-ehem Jack. Thank you again for your reviews since chapter 1…I'll give you cookies for that…and thank you also for your concern, having a great sleep makes concentrate in everything, now that I'm going to uni and especially for this story. Please keep in tune.**_

 _ **To tofiluk:**_

 _ **Well, what can we expect about a 4-year old curious little boy. Don't worry there will be Ethan moments here. Just tune in. Thank you for your review**_ __

 _ **To Pipergrace983:**_

 _ **Thank you for loving this story. I actually thought that the way they interact with each other would bore you guys to death, that's why I'm really happy to know that you like it. Hmmm… I wonder why you wanted to make Elsa the C.E.O? Can I have your opinion? Pretty please,**_ __ _ **thank you for your review.**_

 _ **To Annanarra:**_

 _ **Thank you for leaving a review and I hope that what will I be writing as you read my reply won't make you abandon reading this story. (here it is) Honestly, I was actually thinking about changing this story to rated M, because I'm planning to engage the two in a more**_ _ **intimate**_ _ **scenarios to show just how much they love each other and all, well it's just to make it safe, but really I won't writing it in a way that it would become LEMON, because it makes me awkward writing those stuffs. Just wanted them to show the affection that they have. Thank you again and I hope you will not stop reading this story.**_

 _ **THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER FOUR.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOo CHAPTER FOUR oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

She couldn't stop cursing herself as everything started to finally sink in in her mind. First, why did she even agreed to have lunch with HIM? Of course it's just a friendly lunch but she wasn't expecting the effects that he gave on her. AND SHE WAS SCARED ABOUT THAT FACT! Second, why was she feeling giddy everytime he would smile or that even gorgeous smirk of him at her, that she didn't even complain about him taking her number suddenly? And was she expecting to meet him again or _more_? And last, WHY DID SHE EVEN REMOVE HER ENGAGEMENT RING IN THE FIRST PLACE? She might don't want to think about Eugene for now, because she might believe her friends' hunch about him cheating on her, but not to the point that she would dare to remove their ring and even forget about him as she spend her time with other man—

' _Geez, it actually seems that you're the cheater not him!'_

" _SHUT UP!"_

—but…although her mind was saying or rather making her feel guilty, her heart was acting differently, it wasn't making her any regrets and as if she even did the right thing.

Elsa sighed _heavily_ as she tried to shake off those thought. She continued her drive until she stopped on the middle of the street. She didn't want to go back to their condo unit for now, Eugene might be there, and she couldn't look in his eyes for now…at least that's what her mind was telling her.

So she turned left making her way towards a really familiar driveway.

To her parent's mansion where she used to live.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsa entered after the guards opened the huge gate after recognizing her. She parked her car and emerged from it when a familiar figure approached her.

"Welcome back Young Mistress Elsa," an old man about 60's of aged greeted her politely.

Elsa smiled back at him, "I told you before just Elsa would be fine, Kai."

The old man shook his head in disbelief, "Still the same old Elsa that I know, how long has it been again?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at their butler, "It's only three months since the last time that I've been here."

Kai gave her a sincere smile, "Well it is still too long for us especially to your parents, they really miss your presence here in this mansion. Anyway, you should head inside they would be really happy to see you," with that their butler guide her inside.

And as expected once she entered the main hall she was immediately greeted by her mother with a really tight hug. "Elsa, my baby it's been a year since I last saw you!" he mother whined.

She couldn't stop chuckling as she embraced her mother back, "Mom, it's only three months!"

Her mom drew back and pouted at her, "Still, for me it's a year!" and hugged her back again.

"Idun, stop acting like a child. Look at our daughter she might be having difficulties to breathe because of your tight hold of her," She looked up from the source of the voice, and there standing at the upper-part of the stairs was his father.

"Hello Father!" she greeted.

Agdar beamed at her, "Hello to you to, my cupcake!"

Idun scoffed at her husband, "Look who's acting like a child here calling your daughter with nicknames."

Agdar rolled his eyer, "That's my nickname to her before and until now!"

Idun blew a raspberry and looked back at her to embrace her again. Elsa looked at Kai who in return gave her a look that said, 'I told you'. She shook her head from her parents' childishness as she let out a smile. Deep inside, she felt guilty. Living with Eugene in their condo, made her seldom think about her parents. She had work and Eugene to take care of to have time for her mom and dad, and that made her mad at herself for forgetting about the two most important people in her life. So, being with them for now made her sad yet happy as she looked at her mom who was still embracing her and her father who finally made his way down the stairs to join with them as he ruffled her hair like always, Gawd, she missed them so much and she knew that they felt the same way too.

Agdar pulled back from the embrace, "Come on let's go to our entertainment room. Since I don't have any work today, I wanted to watch a movie with my family," he looked at Kai and smiled, "Tell Gerda to prepare us some snacks."

Kai nodded, "Yes master," giving as a final smile he retreated and headed towards the kitchen.

Agdar looked back at them, "Just let me be selfish for once, I wanted to enjoy this moment especially when my baby cupcake is here, I guess being an engage woman makes you real busy huh?" his father smirked at her. "Have you planned the wedding?"

Elsa bit her lip at the sudden question, "Umm…let's not talk about it for a while," she said. She really didn't want to talk about it right now.

Her parent looked at her in confusion and suspicion. Elsa felt the way their eyes bore into her and that made her stuttered, "W-well…I-I just wanted to be with you guys, and I don't want to think about anything except my family. So no questions about other people, okay?"

Idun frowned, "But Eugene is also a part of the family."

That made Elsa tensed.

Agdar sensed this and forced a smile to his wife, "Honey, take note—there should be a 'will be' on your sentence. Since they aren't married for now, Eugene is still not a part of our family, okay. Besides, our daughter here visit us to spend her time with us, so let's just enjoy this moment," he smiled at the two as he held his wife's hand, "Come, Anna would be here soon." So with that , the three entered the entertainment room and prepared everything as they wait for Anna.

Not a while later, Anna finally came home after another shopping rounds like what they were expecting and joined the three. She was surprised to see her older sister there, but with the years of being with each other she knew the message written on her sister's face about why the sudden visit. She _completely_ knew, and that made her want to punch _his_ face right now.

Actually, unknown to her…there was still something on her sister's face that she failed to see…and that will remain as her sister's and _someone's_ secret.

The Winters family had a movie marathon until seven on the evening. They were able to watch at least five movies—chick flick, horror, comedy, suspense and romantic drama. They ended up with tears, with Agdar crying the most as they watched the end of the movie 'P.S I Love You.'

Agdar blew on a tissue paper, "Why does Gerry have to leave, Holly anyway?"

Idun wiped her tears with her handkerchief as she patted her husband's back, "Honey, come on…it's not like we can live for an eternity or whatsoever."

"But it still not fair."

Elsa and Anna on the other hand was trying themselves to laugh, they actually had watched the movie so many times that's why they got used to the ending already, of course they cried but unlike their father who seemed to be a part of the movie that he's more depressed about the death of Gerry than Holly. "Daddy, the movie would be different not just the title but the whole plot, if they keep Gerry alive!"

"Still, there should be a plot twist where in Holly would grow her hair until it turned blonde and magical and she will sing and cry and that'll make Gerry alive again," Agdar complained.

"Daddy, it's not 'Tangled'," Anna rolled her eyes.

Idun hugged her husband, "Shhh…it's okay honey, everything will be okay. I won't leave you like Gerry left Holly, Okay?" Idun ruffled her husband's hair who sighed in relief.

Elsa and Anna rolled their eyes as they looked at them in disbelief, "Remind me again how he became the C.E.O of Winters Corp?"

Elsa snickered, "Let's just say that he's different where he is in this house."

Knocked came on the door and Gerda came inside, "Dinner is ready, Master."

"We will be there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO

The family finally had their dinner together after three months, they reminisced about everything from Idun and Agdar's first meeting until the days when Elsa graduated from College. Their dinner was all laughs as well as the maids around them who couldn't help but listen as they hear the happy moments of the Winters Family.

Soon the dinner finally came to an end and Elsa had to go home. They walked with her until they reached their car.

Idun was hugging her eldest daughter for the last time of the day, "Visit us again, honey."

Not soon after, Anna and Agdar joined too. Elsa couldn't help but giggled, "Come on guys, it's not like I will be leaving this country or something. I will visit you every weekend. PROMISE," she let go and smiled at them. "I really had missed you mom and dad, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to visit you for the passed three months," she looked at them apologetically.

The two smiled at her, "We understand you, and always remember that we are here for you and support you in every decisions that you make," Agdar pinched her cheek. "Say hi to Eugene for me."

"Y-yes."

And with final glance, she went inside her car and opened her window. "See you later," she waved.

The three waved back at them, and she couldn't help herself to bit her lip when she saw Anna's face that said— 'I'm worried about you that's why we need talk about it.'

She sighed again. Rolling down the pedal of his window, she started the engine as she drive her way back _home_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elsa straightened her posture when she saw Eugene sitting on the couch.

Sensing her presence, Eugene stood up.

"Elsa, where have you been?" He walked towards her and embraced her.

"I've been with my parents." She answered.

Eugene pecked her lips as he gave her a smile, " I see, now that I remember, it's been a while since I last saw them, huh?"

Elsa embraced him again as she leaned herself on his chest, "They also missed you."

"Well, who wouldn't miss a handsome guy like me," He wiggled his brows at her.

She playfully punched his chest, "You know that I didn't mean it that way."

Eugene chuckled as he raised his hands in defense, "Chill, I'm kidding, okay!"

Elsa laughed at him, "Anyway, were you going to say something to me?"

Eugene's smile vanished, "As I told you earlier, I will be having a business trip, but I don't think it will be just in a week."

"How long was it this time?"

The man sighed, "I don't know, maybe about two weeks or more."

Elsa looked at him then at his luggage, then at him again, "That long?"

"I'm sorry," Eugene looked down.

' _I should be the one saying sorry here',_ Elsa thought to herself. Flashbacks of earlier events flooded her mind, and it made her cringed as she remember her friends' word about her fiancée, and also the fact that she almost forgot about him and her engagement with him. "No, it's okay really. I know that your work is important and all, so I really understand," she forced a smile at him.

Eugene looked at her, "Hey, I know that my work is important but don't think that it's more important than you okay, because you know how much you mean to me than my work, right?"

Elsa giggled, "Of course I know." _'Honestly, I don't know anymore…with you always gone and all'._ She cleared her throat at she looked at him. "Do you love me, Eugene?"

Eugene seemed to be taken aback by her question, "Of course I do, what made you think so otherwise?"

Elsa didn't answer.

"It's about my work, am I right?" Eugene sighed as he once again embraced her. "Look, I told you earlier, you're the most important person to me. That's why I have to work, so that I can provide you anything once we get married, okay? So don't think anything crazy, okay?" he pinched her chin giving her a grin.

"Okay."

He gave her a peck before letting go.

"I have to get going."

"To soon?" she whined as she watched him pick up his luggage and walked towards her again.

"Yeah, my boss really needs us to be there earlier ASAP," he stopped to envelop her again to his arms.

"Have you eaten lunch already?"

"Yeah, I saw some food that you cooked in the fridge. By the way, Happy Anniversary!"

With that she couldn't contain herself anymore as she leaned in to engage him in a passionate kiss.

"I will miss you," she whispered as they draw back.

"I'll miss you too," and with final kiss-goodbye, she watched Eugene closed their door as their condo-unit enveloped with silence.

She shook her head. How could she almost agree with her sister and friends? Of course, Eugene wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her so much, and he's doing his work t earn for their future! How could she accuse him so easily. They had been for five years, and she wouldn't let anything that would come their way to ruin her relationship with Eugene. They love each other and nothing can change that fact.

Even Jack Frost.

' _Hey! Where did that come from?'_

She smacked herself, as flashes of silvery-white haired man filled her mind _again_. Urghhh! How she hated it when just a reminder of him and her heart would suddenly go jumpy.

Her heart almost jumped literally when she felt vibration on her bag. She fished out her phone from her bag and unlocked it to see a message.

This time her heart _really_ jumped.

' _How are you doing, Princess?'_

 _-Jack_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: sooooooo…that's it for now. I'm sorry if there's no Jelsa in this chapter. Sorry too if it just bore you. I'm promise I will have an update this Friday and it will be an interesting one. I hope actually.

Anyway, thank you again so much for everything, for following, favorites, reviews and all. I love you guys so much. And I hope that you will stay tune in until the end.

If you guys have any questions, confusion or reactions just ask kay!

Constructive criticisms are always welcome!

-PriMavera


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the late update.**

 _ **To Annanarra:**_

 _ **Of course I do understand you, thank you for sharing your thoughts and feelings. But I cannot promise you anything, because there are some things that keep popping in my mind and I'm afraid that I would write something in the future chapters that wouldn't look to pleasant to you. But I tell you one thing that I'm sure…if something really would happen…then it's nothing really too explicit…maybe implied or less detailed scenes. Just not to the point that it would be categorize as lemon already. I'm sorry if this has to happen. I wouldn't mind if you would stop reading this, being with me for few chapters was enough to make me happy. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **TO Pipergrace983:**_

 _ **Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I also want it when Elsa has this power in her…and the effects it has on Jack, who would surely admire her even more. Also writing parts wherein Elsa has the control is awesome…like you also have the power in everything if you know what I . Anyway, Thank you for your review and here's chapter 5 for you!**_

 _ **To Guest:**_

 _ **Thank you for your review. Bout my update schedule?I'm not sure so myself. I don't have classes during Wednesdays and Saturdays and Sundays so maybe in those days I would be able to update a chapter, unless school wouldn't be too stressing. I hope you understand.**_

 _ **To BleepBloop1:**_

 _ **Triple cho fudge brownies? Cool! Hehehe it would surely boost everyone's energy. –Sigh-, being in a uni is totally different from being a highschool student…but it is fun! You just have to keep your focus during your periods or else it would be hell unlike in highschool you can still talk to your seatmate yet you can still follow the flow of the lesson. Their teaching skills are way too different. Independency is really emphasized in being a college student. I'm sorry for blabbering…anyway, thank you for your concern. I hope you are also having enough sleep every night so don't read too much Jelsa fics at night okay? hehehhehe…thank you for not planning to abandon this story..thanks for your support. Awww..thank you for the nickname. I love it! Can I call you 'Blee' too?**_

 _ **To Maiden Alice:**_

 _ **Thank you for your review! I hope you'll keep in tune and enjoy this chapter! XD**_

 _ **TO Jade3613:**_

 _ **Thank you so much…I'm happy that you didn't get bore. I hope this chapter would be nice for you. Thank you again. Here's cookies for you!**_

 _ **To Frostbite:**_

 _ **Sorry, Elsa was just anxious about her mixed feelings that's why she gets stutter so much. I hope it doesn't annoy you too much. Thank you for the review! XD**_

 _ **To Cherisebrady:**_

 _ **Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter wouldn't be boredom to you. Please stay tune!**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOo CHAPTER FIVE oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

She couldn't sleep.

Her mind was thinking too much—too much that it hurts. Awhile ago, she almost accused Eugene about cheating, but after hearing what he said…guilt suddenly filled her. She realized how much she really meant to Eugene, to the point wherein her fiancée would work himself too much just for her and their future.

But that guilt didn't fade away.

Because right after his fiancée left their apartment, she realized that the one who should be accused of cheating was not Eugene…

…but her.

' _For goodness sake! Elsa you are not cheating…you don't even have a relationship…with that guy!'_

That's the problem. She knew that there's nothing to be guilty about, she just met Jack Frost and had a lunch with him and nothing more or nothing less…but…there's something in her that made her feel ashamed of herself that she couldn't even look at Eugene's eyes.

She's having _weird_ feelings just thinking about Jack Frost, and she was afraid to _name_ that weird feeling of hers.

She uttered a curse before tossing on the other side of the bed.

"Elsa, you have to calm down." She said to herself. A light from her phone suddenly flashed, she reached for it and looked at the message icon displaying on its screen.

 _ **To Elsa:**_

 _ **Good evening Love, just wanted to text you before I entered our boss's office, because once I go in in this room, I won't be able to hold my phone anymore you know how much of a strict he is. Anyway, take care of yourself once I'm gone, don't forget to eat and sleep you need that. Don't miss me too much okay? Though I don't think that can stand it when I won't be seeing you. Take care always, and don't overexert yourself.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **-Eugene**_

She smiled as she read the massage she got from her fiancée. Oh how She felt the love Eugene had for her, it was so heart-whelming and—

She gasped when a familiar message flashed on the screen after she accidentally touched the 'next' button on her phone.

' _How are you Pr—_

She pressed the locked button immediately before she could finish reading the message.

If she felt over-whelm about Eugene's message, on Jack's she thought that she might have a heart attack. Her heartbeat suddenly went vivid that it's too painful to bear, not just because of guilt but also… of giddiness as well.

And she was scared.

"You just have to tell Jack that you're engaged already with someone," she murmured.

' _Hey, it's not like he's asking you on a date or that he likes you, okay'_

She face-palmed. Of course, it wasn't like Jack is hitting on her or she's having an affair with him to feel guilty. So there's NO problem at all. It wasn't like they kissed or worse had one-night-stand; they just ate lunch and all. So there's no big deal, no need to be guilty and to be ashamed of.

' _Really? But you're feeling it right now because of the weird sensation you're having just a thought of him'_

"SCREW YOU," she cursed her unconscious mind.

Groaning, she tossed again on her bed and tightly closed her eyes. She forced herself to sleep, wishing to never see him again.

And that wish failed to happen

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Sunday in the morning and Elsa decided to go to her favorite coffee shop. So many things had happened yesterday and she wanted to clear those things on her mind with a hot coffee on her favorite shop. After this she was planning to go shopping, she really just wanted to be by herself for now. No Anna to ask her questions, and no Rapunzel and Merida to say accusing things on her fiancée.

She thanked the man on the counter before carrying her cup of coffee towards the booth on the corner of the shop.

She smiled to herself and took her seat, "So…it was just me, myself and—

"Jack!"

"…and Jack," She smiled drinking some of her coffee, which she almost spat when—

It hit her.

"AND JACK?!" she exclaimed. She calmed herself down when a familiar laugh came behind her.

"Hello to you too, Princess," Giving her his trademark smirk, he gestured the seat in front of her. "Do you mind?"

"Yes…I mean No!" she bit her lip to stop herself from trembling. _'Of all people why JACK?!'_

"Of course!," smirking at her once again, he sat on the chair. Elsa quickly looked down at her cup when their eyes _almost_ locked.

Jack pouted at her, "You didn't respond to my text last night."

"I didn't receive any," she answered bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yup, you probably sent it to a wrong person," she said as she grabbed her phone and scanned it, making sure that she wore a blank face.

Jack raised his brow, "Why would I? I'm pretty sure that I send it to you, correctly."

She shrugged.

Jack cleared his throat before leaning on the table, "Are you avoiding me?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

The silvery-white haired man, pursed his lip. Surely, she was completely avoiding him, but why? Yesterday, he knew that they met in an unpleasant way yet he tried to made it up with her, had lunch with her that he was completely sure that they were already comfortable with each other. They even exchanged numbers… _'You kinda just forced her actually,'_. He sighed…she was still uncomfortable with him, probably. "But why do you look like that?" he whispered sadly.

"Like what?"

"Like you just wanted to leave the moment I sat on this chair."

Elsa bit her lip to prevent her gasp. Was she that obvious? She sighed feeling guilty for acting rude, but she cannot be too close to him knowing how dangerous he was to her, that's why she's trying too avoid him as much as possible.

' _But he just wanted to be friends with you'_

Letting out a huge sigh, she earned her strength to look at his eyes, "It's not like that. It's just I'm not feeling well right now because of the problems at home." she said giving him a look that will convince him that what she had said was true.

Jack felt relief knowing that he was not the reason of her actions, that's why he showed her his friendly attitude as he smiled at her in comfort, "Want to share it with me?"

Elsa mentally cursed, if she could only screamed at him that he IS one of her problem. She cleared her throat before straightening in her seat, "Well, it's just my sister."

Jack seemed to be interested as he leaned on the table and looked at her, resisting the urge to just gaze at her face.

"There's this guy that my sister _just_ met, and she had this sort of _weird_ feelings towards that guy." She wasn't complete lying, what she had said actually happened but not to her sister…but to her.

"Weird feelings?"

Elsa nodded, "Maybe similar to attraction."

Jack narrowed his brows, "I can't see what's wrong with that."

"Yup, there's nothing wrong with that unless you are _already_ committed to someone." She almost cringed at her words.

"You mean—"

Elsa nodded, "My sister already has a boyfriend for about five years, and she was scared that their relationship might get ruin because of a guy that she just met." Then she stopped, somewhere in her lines she just unconsciously admitted to herself that she was somehow attracted to the man in front of her and that he might probably just ruined her relationship with Eugene. How she wanted to smack herself from saying things that causing her to shiver.

Jack slowly nodded his head in understanding, "And you are worried about her too, right?" she shook her train of thoughts as she decided to go with the flow of her story.

"Mhhmm."

Jack smiled at her, "Can I say something crazy?" he asked her innocently, making Elsa taken aback.

"Uhhh…sure."

"Well, there's nothing wrong about falling in love. Just because you are in a long-term relationship, it does not mean that you are in love. Perhaps you were once, but the same way that we fall in love, we can fall _out_ of love. Maybe your sister's boyfriend seems to be _lacking_ something that she tends to find that missing quality in someone else." Jack said looking intensely at her eyes.

Listening at his words, she couldn't help but to agree with him. There might be something that Eugene failed to give her as of now, and that might be 'companionship', she was bored inside their condo being left alone and no one to talk to, and that companionship…she found it in Jack. Thinking about yesterday, she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy herself, because even if they just played '20 questions'she really did have fun…and that made her worried; because if she got used to having Jack there would be a time wherein she would be seeking Jack's companionship and have 'fun' with him again and again, even worst was when Eugene would be finally there yet she would be still looking for Jack's.

She sighed, "But isn't it not worth doing? Because Anna; my sister, already have someone who loves and cares for her a whole lot, and not because he lacks a few qualities… that doesn't mean that she should throw it all away for someone that has this _one_ quality, especially when she just met him." She said as she absorbed her words in her heart.

Elsa held her breath when Jack leaned closer trying to see through her eyes, "What if the situation differs? What if your sister's boyfriend doesn't love her anymore, that he just continues to stay by her side because he feels oblige by committing himself with her? What if he just thinks about their relationship as a commitment? A relationship with _love_ and _commitment_ is different from a relationship with _just_ a commitment, Elsa. Commitment is when a person decided to be with someone and remain true with them, surely it does sounds nice, but isn't being committed with someone _while_ loving them sounds better?" Jack's eyes widened when a thought occurred to him, "Wait, what if your sister's boyfriend doesn't just love her anymore but also has been breaking that 'commitment' that they have with someone already?"

Elsa's heart churned. Why did Jack's words pierce her like he was directly saying it to her, he may not know about her current status, yet his words… why does she felt like they were meant to be said to her? She couldn't help herself from thinking. What if Eugene really didn't love her anymore and just felt oblige about asking her hand in marriage? Wait…what if she was the one who was acting like that? What if she was the one who has been slowly drifting apart and slowly breaking their relationship? There were so many what ifs' and that made her feel worst.

She rubbed her temples, it has been aching because of the complicated mixed feelings and thought that she was having.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her in concern.

She tried to smile, "I'm fine…just worried about my sister."

Jack looked at her before standing up from his seat and reached out a hand.

Elsa looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Jack grinned at her, "Come on, you seems stress out lately. Why don't you try to unwind yourself?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well, FYI Mister that was what I supposed to do this morning until someone just ruined my plan on 'being alone for awhile."

Jack smiled sheepishly, "Well, the moment I saw you I thought that there was something wrong on the way you sigh, so I couldn't help myself to approach you because I'm worried, plus I cannot take the guilt that I will have if something happened to _my_ princess."

Elsa glared at him, in reality she was squirming inside, "Jerk."

The man laughed, "A handsome jerk you say."

"Whatever."

"So?"

"So?" Elsa raised a brow.

Jack rolled his eyes at her cluelessness, "Are you coming with me or not."

Elsa fidgeted on her seat, should she go with him or not? Its not like they were going to do something bad, she just wanted to escape from her dilemmas right now.

'But isn't he one of your so-called dilemmas?'

She groaned whatever…she just wanted to clear out her thoughts and even though she thought earlier that she would be doing it alone, she changed her mind. Maybe it would be better to unwind yourself with someone.

Grabbing her things, she stood up from her seat before reaching out for his hand when she remembered something, "Ummm… I didn't bring my car."

Jack smiled, clasping her hand he winked, "I have my car with me, Princess."

"Oh, cool."

"So, where to?"

Elsa grinned evilly, "Shopping!"

She couldn't contain her giggles when she saw the horror in Jack's face.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Seriously? In every stall that we go you always grab pieces of junk." Jack grumbled when Elsa _again_ threw another piece of cloth…a tank top he guessed.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him, "For your information, those things inside that trolley are not junk…they are called _fashion_." She grinned before bouncing to another stall.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Women." He grabbed the handle of the trolley and pushed it towards the squealing Elsa.

"Jack! Which one is better?" Elsa asked him as he held up two dresses; they both have the same design but different in color; off-shoulder dress that reached her mid-thigh with ruffles at the hem. It was a simple yet nice dress and it would be even better if Elsa was wearing it while going out with him on a dat—

' _Whoah! Easy Jack…you're going too far.'_ He thought.

' _ **But aren't you two going out a date right now?'**_ his unconscious mind said.

' _This is not a date.'_

' _ **Pffft. Then have fun on your not-a-date.'**_

Jack groaned to himself. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to ask her out on a date, in truth he even imagined himself with her on a candlelit dinner and on an amusement park…it's just its too early for him to ask her out. They just met yesterday, yet he was sure that he was somehow attracted to her and he was scared if he told Elsa that for she might probably thought weird things about him.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" he straightened his posture and smiled at her.

"Ummm…what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Which one is better?"

"Better?"

Elsa face-palmed, "Geez, you're dozing off! I asked you if which dress is better, the blue one or the pink one."

Jack scratched the back of his head, "The blue one."

Elsa beamed, "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay!" throwing the dress on the trolley, Elsa turned and was about to head to the next stall, when jack grabbed her elbow preventing her to do so.

"W-what?" she asked feeling the heat on her face when she felt the way his hold brought sensation on her.

"Come on; let's go somewhere this place is kind of boring." Jack said as he dragged her towards the exit hall.

Elsa staggered from his grasp as she looked behind her, eyes wide with shock, "W-wait w-what about my clothes! It took me an hour to choose those dresses an—"

"And you have to leave it there, because were going somewhere else where we can _both_ have fun."

"But my babies!"

"More like trash!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack couldn't believe it.

He really didn't want to believe it.

Jaws dropped from too much shock and eyes wide as plates dumbly stared at the screen in front of him.

On the screen was big letters that said 'You Lose' with his favorite character 'Hwoarang' lying on the ground.

He didn't believe it, he just lose!

His Hwoarang had just lose when he was completely sure that he would won because he had just mastered all of its moves and special attack, plus…his opponent was only a newbie! He couldn't accept his defeat with that fact!

He glared at the tall blonde girl on the screen 'Lili', before looking at the back of the machine wherein his opponent sat and holding her own joystick.

"Can't accept your defeat?" Elsa smirked.

Jack gritted his teeth, "Know what? Let's just go back to your shopping spree."

"Oh, come on Jack! I'm enjoying myself here!"

"But you're _babies_ are waiting for you."

"I don't care, I still have time to buy some, lets just finish this game!" she squealed when the screen flashed 'Round 2'.

"Come on Jack!"

Jack grumbled on his seat as he gripped his joystick. He couldn't swallow his pride, how could he? He had been mastering Hwoarang for ever since his teenage years and he was proud of that, that he was expecting his win when he challenged Elsa to play 'Tekken' knowing that the latter was inexperienced playing games. Oh how it hurt his ego when in 30 seconds his bias Hwoarang got defeated. He sighed to himself, well at least Elsa was enjoying herself and that's what important…if his defeat was what would make her happy then he was willing to give it to her. _'Whoah! Did you just say that?'_

He cleared his throat unconsciously.

"Now prepare for your defeat Jack!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

After rounds of playing 'Tekken' and 'Time Crisis', the two decided to rest for awhile and to cool themselves at the ice cream parlor nearby.

They sat on the bench after having their orders. As he licked on his ice cream, Jack had an idea to kill time, "How about we continue our game?"

Elsa looked at him in confusion, "Game?"

Jack pouted, "20 Questions remember?"

"Oh!," she exclaimed remembering their game yesterday. "It's my turn already, right?"

"No its mine already!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Well…If I remembered correctly, it was already my turn because you're the one who last too his turn yesterday by asking suddenly for my phone."

Jack smiled at her sheepishly, "I thought you would forgot…fine go on ask me!"

Elsa pursed her lips as she thought of a question, "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Jack paled, "Well…more like the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me."

Elsa shrugged and smiled as she noticed the way his forehead sweat.

"Ummm… I think it was when I peed on the pool." He whispered.

Elsa's eyes bulged-out, "What?!"

Jack bit his lip, "Well, Pippa and I were swimming and then suddenly I felt that I have to pee, thinking that no one would notice because where in the pool…I decided to pee in there…but then…I didn't notice that as I pee…something also came out from my butt."

Elsa held her hand on her mouth, preventing herself from laughing, "W-wait…lemme guess…so you didn't just pee?"

"Uh-huh."

Elsa couldn't contain herself anymore she let out her laughs, making the man beside her reddened even more. "W-what happened?"

"All the kids climbed out of the water immediately as if they just saw a shark or something…and I was left alone there."

Elsa faked pity, "Aw…poor Jackie." Then bursting out again. "Y-youre…hopeless!"

"Hey I'm only eight at that time!"

Elsa continued to laugh.

Jack grumbled, "Okay my turn. So…what's your favorite movie?" he asked as he swallowed the last bits of his cone.

Elsa beamed, "I like all the Disney movies!"

"Screw that, Dreamworks is better."

Elsa finished her ice cream immediately before standing up from her seat in complaint as he looked at Jack seriously, "No! Disney is way better than Dreamworks. Just imagine how influential the movie 'Winnie the Pooh' is, it captures the heart of not only kids but also adults! And the Disney Princesses? Did you notice how wonderful they are? The way they—"

Elsa continued to blabber about how the Disney was more interesting than Dreamworks; sure it was nice hearing her opinions and he would gladly object in everything that she would say, but Jack didn't care anymore. He continued to stare at Elsa, her round blue eyes that would attract everyone full of wonder and innocence, her platinum-blonde hair that was so silky and long laid on her shoulder tied on a braid, her porcelain like skin that even sun cannot penetrate through that he had the urge to caress to feel its smoothness and softness, lastly her lips… it was unbelievably natural the way her red lips moved in every word that she said…it looked so irresistibly sexy and tempting…too much that made him want to kiss her. Then something caught his eyes, it was a smudge of brown at the corner of her lips…was it chocolate?

Realizing what it was, Jack slowly stood from his seat until his eyes leveled her lips. He could say that Elsa stopped from her talking because of the gasp that he heard from her, but he didn't care. It was now or never, he slowly leaned in, breathing in her scent that he got immediately addicted to, and ever so slowly brought his lips near hers and licked the tiny particle of ice cream laying on the corner of her mouth.

Elsa on the other hand stood still from her position, she was too shocked to move…seconds ago she was telling him the reason why Disney is better than Dreamworks then suddenly his face suddenly got neared hers.

She could feel his breath fanning her face and the way his tongue met her skin, just a simple action made her lose all her energy, was it just her or it was already taking too long? She bit her lip and let him do his task. She lacking of strength since she's holding her breath, she reached for his arms and held him tightly.

They stayed from that position lost in the sensation it brought to their bodies, no one moved or backed away. Even though her mind and heart were already debating about what to do with their current situation, Elsa continued to stood there holding his arms as Jack stopped licking and just pressed his lips on the corner of her mouth.

Elsa feeling the need to move her lips to meet his was about to take the action, when they both felt vibration on Jack's pocket.

With the sudden interruption, they suddenly broke from their own world and were brought to reality. Noticing the distance between them, Elsa step backed and looked at the ground to shy to face him now.

Jack sighed from being interrupted; he flipped out his cellphone and frowned when he noticed who the sender was. He looked at Elsa who was looking at him questioningly, "Pippa." He answered simply.

"Is she looking for you?"

Jack nodded, before reaching his hand out to her, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Elsa let out a small smile and accepted his hand.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Their drive was filled with silence but not an awkward one, like they had yesterday. No one talked about what happened…they just sat there enjoying the moment.

Elsa looked at the window as images of earlier events filled her mind. Did she just think about kissing Jack earlier?

She sighed, once again guilt started to envelope her, how could she forget about Eugene everytime she's with Jack?

The answer was…

She didn't know.

But there was one thing that she knew.

She really did enjoy the sensation his lips brought to her skin.

The car put to a stop, and Elsa realized that they were at the front gate of the condominium. Jack opened the window and ushered Elsa to wave at the guard, the guard recognizing Elsa as one of the condos tenants, smiled as he let them enter the gates that he opened. Elsa told him her building.

When they finally reached their destination, Elsa slowly slung her back on her shoulder before smiling at Jack.

"Thank you…for everything; I really did enjoy your company."

Jack grinned at her, "Me too…I hope to see you again."

Elsa giggled, "Of course, we will meet again…at school maybe?"

"Right…I have to drive Ethan at school tomorrow."

"What a good uncle you are."

Jack smirked, "Told you I'm a good boy!"

Elsa shook her head, before opening the passenger's door and stepping out of the car and closing it.

Jack rolled down the window and peeked out of it, catching Elsa's gaze. "Elsa, can I use one of my turns now?"

Elsa giggled, "You're no fair…always using turns at the end of the day."

"Come on…please."

"Okay."

Jack gulped and prepared himself, "Are you currently dating anyone?"

Elsa paused, too taken aback from his question. She unconsciously looked down at her hand and groaned mentally when she felt relief about the fact that she forgot to wear her engagement ring.

She decided to tell him the truth now, before it's too late and one of them would get hurt. She would tell him about Eugene and that they were engage and were planning to get married. She would tell him everything now. So she breathed out and looked at him.

She uttered out her words.

Then Jack beamed.

She raised a brow from his reaction. He was smiling at her, it was so sweet and happy and full of hope. He bid her goodbye and winked as he rolled down the pedal of the window, not before smiling sweetly at her again.

That's when everything had sink in.

And she wanted to punch herself right now.

Instead of turning away from trouble…

She just took one step closer to it, as she remembered her answer earlier.

" _No, I'm not dating anyone."_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **So: how was it? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update this past Wednesday. I've been busy with school and all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If anyone of you has confusion or questions or clarifications just PM me.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews and follows! I love you all and here's the cookies for you.**

 **See you on the next chappie!**

 **PS: Constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **-PrimA**


End file.
